Golden Age Slicer
Personality Adrian before was always acting like enigma. He never wanted to make himself known and usually murdered in quiet. But once he came to WayHaven the city sparked something inside of him. He decided to take the stage. His personality slowly but efficiently underwent a change to the better.....or Worse. Adrian became loud, obnoxious and acting like a star. He started acting what you would call "Sassy" caring little about consequences or what others think. He decided to start creating masterpieces again. Making art with the bodies of his victims and what better is to have some fun and entertain others while doing so. Slicer also stopped hating humans as much as he did before. His obnoxious self thought that useless hate is a waste of time and won't get him anywhere. The Quiet, Sneaky Slicer is gone and a new Star too his place. Backstory Adrian was an outgoing child with a righteous heart. He always strived to be an amazing hero as long as his parents can remember. The only problem was that Adrien’s quirk wasn’t suited for Heroism. His quirk was rather weak and held him back a lot. He simply could harden his muscles. That was all. Nothing fancy. Because of that others always put him down. Children bullied him and said he can never become a hero while insulting him. And teachers basically did the same thing but more politely. No one ever said that he can become a hero. At the age of 12, Adrian got a mail. it was an invitation to a special medical center. They said that they recruit aspiring Heroes with weak quirks to make the quirks stronger and make their dreams possible. Adrien was sent to the center and once he arrived it was too late. He with other 25 children experimented on every day. The center was actually a government funded Laboratory. They did want to make quirks stronger but also wanted to create weapons. The government has for a long time questioned heroes and their efficiency so they want to fight crime in their own way. Every child was assigned a letter. Damien got letter X. Experiments lasted for around 6 years. families of the children were “Silenced” by the government not to make a ruckus about it. Experiments would have actually lasted a lot longer if not for too many failed attempts. They couldn’t recruit more children and 24 of the children died because of countless failed experiments. Adrian was the last one who survived the longest but it wasn’t long until his body also gave up. Or at least scientists thought so. Adrian’s body just “Died” for a brief moment before being “Reborn”. He was the only “partially” successful child. Of course, scientists underestimated the strength of Adrian. He slaughtered everyone in the facility before running away and blowing it up. It was brushed off as an accident and government thought all experiment subjects are dead. During these tests, Adrian lost all of his sanity and developed an unwilling hatred for Humans. Later in Life Adrian met a nice man going by the name of Ida Valentine or more known as Meraki. He took interest in the man because of his strict “No kill policy”. Adrian didn’t think that the man is noble for not killing anyone. He still viewed him as scum. So Adrian decided to play with the man for a while. He started doing murders and was sure to leave few marks so the man would recognize that they are connected. Every time he killed someone he often left a smiley face and instead of eyes he drew 2 X’s. After time finally came Meraki and Adrian had a fight. In that fight, Meraki left a “Lethal” wound on Adrian. Or at least he made Meraki think that. In reality, Adrian faked his death just to make the man break his “No kill” policy. A few years Later Adrian found out that Meraki left to WayHaven. A place that some people call hell on earth. Truly an interesting name. So Adrian decided to visit this little hell and see what fun he can have there. Resources An apartment in the suburbs of WayHaven. Equipment/Weaponry His own body. Also carries a bag with steel balls of diff sizes. 10 that are 3 cm diameter. 5 that are 5 cm diameter. and 3 that are 8 cm diameter. Specializations He was forced to learn many skills during the experiments like hand to hand combat, Killing, Acting. Adrian also is really good at playing acoustic guitar and is a 1 of a kind master in Darts. Quirk Muscle Manipulation Due to the experiments, Adrien’s old quirk evolved into new one. He now can freely control muscles in his body. He can extend any muscle in his body to 14 times the original size. So he can extend his arm to around 7 meters. He also can harden his muscles a lot. If he hardens 1 part, like an arm it is around 14k N. 2 limbs would bring their resistance down to 12k N and 4 limbs down to 8k N. If he hardens only his hands or feet the resistance jumps up to 18k N. If he hardens both hands it becomes 16k N. Duo to great control over his muscles he can harden the edges of them and turn his certain body parts like hands or fingertips into blades. Best he can do so far is turn his hand into a blade roughly 50 cm long. The durability of the blade is 14k N and it’s as sharp as a normal sword. If he uses this trick on both hands durability drops down to 12k N. He also can choose to only turn his fingers up to his knuckles into blades. The resistance then is 18k N and 16k N if he turns all 10 fingers. Of course, he can also increase his strength and speed. By manipulating the muscles in certain ways he can break human limits and achieve punching force of around 12k N and kick force of 14k N. He also can run at around 70 km/h. He also has increased cutting strength at around 14k N. So he can turn his hand into the blade and use it to swing at you with that force. Also, the speed at which he manipulates his muscles is around 25 m/s so he can extend muscles in his arm and turn it into a tentacle that can swing with the speed of 25 m/s. Low expansion: It takes 2/4/6 seconds for his arms to grow to 3/5/7m Drawbacks and Limits: Adrian’s biggest drawback is the fact that he got rid of his own bones in his arms and legs. They always broke when he extended his muscles so he just pushed them outside of his body. That also means that his limbs are only parts he can harden since hardening let’s say his head would fracture his skull. He instead just manipulates his muscles when he has to walk or do something with his hands. He hardens certain muscles and uses them as fake bones to mimic his missing bones in those areas. Of course, because of missing bones, Adrian’s blood production is limited. Because of that, he has to eat a lot to stay healthy and he also can die from blood loss a lot faster. Also because he is constantly using his quirk to function his arms and legs he can do the tricks above only for limited amounts of time. He has his speed and power increase passively, same goes to his limb hardening. His blade ability can only be used for 3 turns before 3 turn cooldown if it’s used in his hand. Instead, if he uses it only on his fingers it can be used for 5 turns before 3 turn cooldown. If he uses hand blade transformation for only 1 turn then the cooldown drops to 1 turn. If he uses finger transformation for 3 turns or less the cooldown drops to 1 turn. If he uses his throwing trick he can only throw objects around the size of his palm or smaller. Once he throws it his arm is disabled for 2 turns. Versatility He can adapt to countless situations with his quirk. He can play defense and offense really well. He can craft his own bladed weapons by turning his hand into one and completely flip the tables. Example Adrian bumps into some thugs. 1 thug hits his face with a bat but he blocked the hit with his hand. He then hardened his knuckles and punched the thug with increased punching force. He then quickly turned his hand to the blade and with 25 m/s speed extended his arm to slice both thugs in half. Because he used his blade hand only for 1 turn he then had only 1 turn cooldown after it. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Deceased